Premonitions - A Scourge the Hedgehog Story
by RikkiRollo
Summary: After arriving at the Zone Jail. Scourge (Number 13 people like to call him) has been experiencing some difficulties regarding the Zone Jail. From a weird monster to falling off a ledge waiting to be awoken instantly feeling sick or feeling sore in a certain area. Scourge has to find out why. It may not seem real but he will never know.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

Character: Scourge the Hedgehog

Age: 22

Location: Zone Jail

Date: 23 July 2033

Scourge... That green Hedgehog, who took over two entire dimensions and put them in his one grasp. It happened in an instant... To him anyways.

Scourge was lying in bed, in his orange jail suit. With his roommate urging him to wake, since they had be up at a certain time, it wasn't easy using force. Scourge, being angry enough as it is, funny enough, he gets up and looks out the small, tiny window, sighing in the process, he turns around and views the jail cell in front of him. There he was, a Werehog looking inmate, big and buff taking up most of the cell space.

"Morning' Scourge!" Werehog said with his apparently charming smile to the female inmates.

"Morning." Scourge replied with his eyes darting left and right, checking for any signs for a Zone Cop walking by.

The rule was, if you were caught in the act of talking to another inmate across from you cell, you'll be instantly detected as finding a way out of your cell. You'll be taken to a room where the inmates will have to spend for at least 1.5 hours, only depending on what your criminal records show.

"You know the rules, right? You'll be transferred in that room again." Werehog referred to the room with apparent white walls with noise cancelling squares on the wall.

"Sch, they can go and stick their guns up their a-" Scourge was interrupted with an alarm, this alarm means that the cell gates unlock and the inmates have to report to the courtyard, in order of their number on the back of their jail suit.

Location: Courtyard

Time: 6:34 am

Scourge and his other inmates, with; Knuckles and his crystal claws showing by each side of his body. Scourge didn't mind this... Knuckles. He was a bit more muscular than his counterpart but however his personality was different, he's smart, he can deal and configure any sort of technology, he was the Tails of his group. He was the strongest in his group. Scourge also didn't mind Werehog, he was strong, very muscular, and had his, "charming" smile, he was also smart in a way that he could easily figure out an escape route in a matter of minutes. Whenever Scourge was in a bad mood, Werehog and Knuckles would always cheer him up.

"So... What's on your mind, Scourge?" Knuckles asked patting Scourge on the back.

"Not sure... Have to figure out an escape plan. If I can't get out now, I'll never get out!" Scourge damned and looked around.

With many inmates bullying other inmates, there were many guys at the gym area, pushing themselves to become the strongest inmate in the facility, their faces full of sweat were easily to detect. Struggling to find a plan, Scourge managed to find a fence with a reasonable size for him to squeeze, with a smile on his face, he instantly walked over to the hole. He ran over to the hole and smirked. But he wondered... 'why is there a hole in the first place?' He crouched down and took a look at the fence, without a doubt, Scourge tried to get through but instead of going through, he got pulled back by none other then Zonic, his rival in regards to the facility.

"Ahem... What do you think you're doing?" Zonic asked in his usual serious tone.

"I... uh... I was just wondering... uh... Why is there a hole in the fence? I mean... It does look like someone escaped. Legit, I don't understand." Scourge stuttered while he was "trying" to explain what he was thinking before Zonic pulled him back.

"Of course you don't... you made that hole. You did it so quickly, I was the only one to notice." Zonic stated with his arms behind his back, his straight face didn't deceive Scourge since he was used to it. At first it was intimidating but after a while of seeing that face, he got used to it. "Since you keep trying to look for an escape, I'm sending you to the 'White room.' Since you've been in there so many times, you my friend have beaten the record."

Scourge felt disgusted. He had the urge to punch Zonic in the gut. But since he had this ring around his neck, he was much weaker than before. And, he would get in big trouble.

"I really want to kill you right now!" Scourge growled gritting his teeth as his words came out of his vocal box slightly. "If only I didn't have this hell of a ring thing, I would've killed you by now."

Scourge tried to take the ring off as hard as he can, but it didn't work, it zapped him, making him scream in pain.

"Are you done?" Zonic asked looking at the green hedgehog as he screamed.

Scourge got up with little tears in his eyes.

"Alright, let's go!" Zonic said as he grabbed Scourge's arm with a tight grip.

"Hey, lemme go! Geez man, come on!" Scourge yelled trying to get everybody's attention. It did work but nothing happened. One of the inmates said:

"He's going into that room again."

Another one replied:

"It's gonna make him insane."

~~~

Zonic pushed Scourge into the room, Scourge coughed ad he hit the floor, Zonic kicked Multiple times and ordered him to stand.

"Okay, okay. Geez, do you have to kick me so hard, I've already been through enough as it is." Scourge cried as he struggled to stand on his feet.

"Scourge, since you've set a new record, we've decided to give you more time for you admire the white walls, shiny walls. You've got 3.5 hours in here." Zonic explained walking around his prisoner. Zonic enjoyed bringing Scourge to the room. But it was a rule that they have to bring the prisoners to this room. Scourge has been in there so many times, Zonic is getting worried that he will go insane. Zonic slammed the door shut and Scourge was left alone.

3.5 hours, he misses a lot of lessons due to that time frame. Which he enjoyed, it take long for him to become impatient, just like his counterpart. He tapped his left foot over and over again, he started to growl and then a scream in frustration.

"What the hell is wrong with that man?! I mean, three and a half hours, you've got to be kidding me!... Well, I might as well get some rest since I didn't get any last night." Scourge started to feel tired and his body started to become more heavy. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Hey! Open up! Hey! Get out of there now!" Scourge woke to the sound of people screaming. He got up slowly, suddenly realising that something is wrong. The walls were all rotten looking and the smell of fire was present. He ran to the door and saw Zonic trying to open the door. Scourge couldn't think and opened the door. Zonic rushed in and closed the door, tired and out of breath, Zonic sat on the nearby chair and stared at him.

"What's the hell is going on?" Scourge asked with a worried look on his face. Zonic just stared at him and then the door. He saw something unusual. He got up and looked out the window. It looked to be Sonic but, he was all messed up. He had two arms conjoined to each other and his scream was loud, meaning you could hear it from a mile away. The thing turned around and screamed at the window. Zonic stepped back and started shaking his head. He reached for something in his pocket and extended his arm with a gun in his grasp. The thing screamed making Scourge step back. He looked at the door to see if the coast was clear and ran. The thing grabbed Zonic and ripped off his armour. Zonic tried shooting it but he missed it. The thing screamed and threw Zonic out the window.

Scourge stopped at the edge of a large hole in the wall. He saw Zonic fly out the window and out of the hole. Zonic grabbed the floor trying to get up, but, of course, it broke and he fell to a large fence, impaling him in the process. Scourge didn't know what to do. He got the feeling that he was going to die by some Sonic demon thing. The floor beneath him fell off and he then grabbed onto the last remaining floor.

"Gotta make it across... There's a ladder over there. I'm sure I can make it over there." He thought and began placing his hands on every little bit of floor left. He noticed the floor breaking off, he tried faster but it didn't make him do any good. He screamed as he fell to an incoming rock. He smashed his face in the rock and tensed up and then... Relaxed. He was dead. Everyone was dead... Or so he thought.

BANG, the door opened making Scourge wake up. Zonic and some other guards grabbed him and stood him up.

"What happened, we heard screaming, is everything alright?!" Zonic asked worried. Scourge nodded in dismissal and walked off. Zonic however, became worried for Scourge. He walked off and followed Scourge outside with the gym behind him.

"Scourge, what happened?" Zonic asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it!" Scourge dismissed and kept on walking.

Scourge walked to the hole in the fence, he squatted making his pants rip a hole showing a bit of his butt. Everyone saw and laughed at his hole. He didn't realise what was happening until he checked behind, he saw the hole and growled at everyone.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Scourge yelled and stomped his foot. Everyone stopped laughing at watched Scourge walk off to Zonic.

"Get me another suit, and... I'll tell you what happened when we get in there." Scourge ordered and walked off. Zonic watched him and then proceeded to follow.

End of Part 1.


	2. Chapter 2 - A rusty piece of ship!

Scourge was walking towards a table and sat next to the big Werehog. He already finished his food because he ate so fast and he had a big appetite. But he to stay until everyone was ready to leave to go to bed. Scourge, on the other hand, didn't want to go to bed. He wanted to stay awake so he would have another dream. He wanted to see what would happen if he did.

"So… What happened to you in that room?" Werehog said as he looked at Scourge with his charming smile and his low voice.

"Well, let me tell you this… I woke to the sound of people screaming. I saw Zonic standing at the door window and I opened the door for him." Scourge replied not eating his food trying to explain without other people listening.

Zonic, however, was listening to their conversation. He looked over to him when he heard his name.

"And there was thing… I- It looked like Sonic…. But it had… two arms… joined together and it burst through the door." Scourge continued.

"Wait.. wait… you said there was this… thing and it looked like Sonic.. but it had two arms joined together." Werehog wondered and laughed. He wanted to believe Scourge but it didn't work out. Werehog just kept on laughing whilst Scourge just stared at his food.

"You know what… fuck it…. I'm goin'!" Scourge got up and walked to his new cell. He had to move since apparently his old roommate escaped out of nowhere. His new cellmate was none other than, Werehog. He didn't mind it though. However, Werehog did take an enormous amount of space, so the Jail has organised a way for both Werehog and Scourge to fit in the cell.

"Hey.. where are you going?!" Werehog yelled out but was stopped by Zonic.

"Just leave him, he'll calm down later." Zonic ordered pushing his hand against Werehog's chest. Zonic and Werehog watch Scourge as he walked into the cell area of the jail. Zonic felt a little bit of guilt not knowing what Scourge was feeling. He may have realised that Scourge wasn't joking about the whole dreams that he was having. But…. it's best for him to leave it alone until it's the right time for Scourge to tell him what's going on.

From that point on, Scourge slept on his bed and once again, woke up unexpectedly… but… he didn't wake up in his cell. He woke on a mattress surrounded by other mattresses. He sighed and shook his head. He didn't know what he was getting into. He walked over to the next room, only to find himself in a giant room with different paths. He didn't know which way to go. So he decided to go straight ahead then he took a left and then a right. He found himself in a hallway with with shelves with pieces of paper. He picked one up and it read; 'This is the third time this week! Maybe Charles should do it!" Scourge put the paper in his pocket to keep it for record and also proof, but he needed more than that. He wanted to find a picture of some sort but couldn't find one. He sighed and turned but he saw Zonic push him around and told him to keep moving forward. It didn't make sense. He looked to be in a ship because the floor was full of water. People were appearing out of nowhere. He was shook. He then walked over and saw Amy, not Zamy…. Amy. He stopped when she said;

"I did not sign to go to creep town." Amy looked at a poster with a giant skull at the top of it. Scourge just didn't say anything.

He walked to Zonic and asked; "What do you want from us!" Zonic just pushed him to the ground and wrapped his hands around Scourge's neck. Choking him in the process.

Scourge saw the darkness in his eyes but didn't comment on it. He then felt a jolt in his neck and the floor fell beneath him. He screamed and saw Zonic run away from from the hole in the floor. He then banged his head on a large metal ledge, breaking his neck in the process. He fell to the floor and rolled his eyes up. He was dead. But for good.

Scourge woke up in his cell but he was sleeping with Werehog. Werehog woke up and asked if Scourge was okay.

Scourge just said; "I'm going to die if I don't get out of here. I need to get Zonic to say that I'm free to go." Scourge was sure that he was going insane. Werehog rubbed his back in shame for not believing him. Scourge then realised that he might have that piece of paper. "Oh…. Where is it!... Got it." Scourge exclaimed.

"What is that?" Looking confused, Werehog just raised an eyebrow.

"This is a note I found on the ship I was in. Here… take a look." Scourge passed the paper to Werehog, shocking him in the process of reading.

"It looks like some of the soldiers were scared of something in that room. Maybe it's a sign." Werehog commented. He didn't know what Scourge would say.

That sentence ran through Scourge's mind for a while. His thinking then stopped by the alarm ringing. The cell gate opened and both Werehog and Scourge walked out of the cell.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
